Saving the Beautiful Wilted Flower
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: It's a present day story of Jack and Rose. It starts with Rose wanting to commit suicide by way of a bridge. Jack just happens to be the man to see it all go down, but he would be stupid to let her go through with it.
1. No where else to go

Saving the beautiful Wilted Flower

Chapter 1: No where else to go

A young woman ran down the street as fast as she could. Sprinting to the nearest bridge, which was CCS Bridge, about 5 blocks away from where she lived. He red curls whipped wildly in the wind, as the crisp air made her eyes tear up more than they already were. A man was close by, walking down the street, he heard sounds of crying and a quickened pace. He lifted his head toward the sound and saw the most beautiful creature on the planet, with ivory skin, flaming red hair, and bright green eyes that had so much sorrow in them, running down the street, oblivious to anyone around her. He noticed her obvious distress, and decided to follow her just to be sure she did nothing foolish to herself. Not running, for fear she would notice him, he quickly followed her to CCS Bridge. She went straight to it, but the man remained hidden in the bushes, not wanting to be seen just yet. The young woman started climbing over the bridge railing, tears falling freely from her eyes. She leaned out, facing the rushing icy water below. The man came from the bushes, knowing this was the time to act.

"Don't do it!" he told her.

She almost lost her grip on the rail, as she jumped slightly at his words.

"Go away," she yelled at him.

He had no intent of leaving this beautiful woman alone, about to jump off a bridge. She was so fragile, broken, and hurt; he had never seen anything like it.

"I can't do that, I'm too involved now," he said, as he walked closer to where she was.

"What do you mean you're too involved now? You can just turn around, walk away, and forget you ever saw me," she yelled at him, really wishing he didn't take her advice.

"Now what kind of a man would I be to walk away from a woman hanging off a bridge?" he asked her, "Now what I'm wondering is, why is this woman hanging from a bridge?"

"Oh, it's everything," she started, not caring that this was a stranger, "nobody understands me. I can't express myself without being punished for it, I feel as if nobody cares for me!"

By this time, she had more tears falling from her green eyes, now dark with sadness, anger, and hurt. He knew exactly what she was talking about, maybe not enough that would make him want to take his life, but to some extent.

"I know what you mean," he said, "I'm Jack Dawson, by the way."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," she introduced herself to him.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." He chuckled trying to lighten the situation they were in.

A small giggle escaped Rose's lips, and that made Jack happy that she was started to at least smile.

"Come on, you don't really want to do this," Jack tried to convince her, extending his hand out for her to take.

Rose knew she didn't really want to do this, but it seemed like the only way out. Maybe this was a sign, she had never felt so cared for by someone, than she did right now. She took his hand and turned around to face Jack. He helped her over the railing and they both felt something light up deep down in their heart.

"I don't want to go back," Rose whispered, just staring at him.

"So don't. Take a walk with me," he offered.

"Alright."

Jack and Rose walked around the park for about the next hour, talking about everything from their childhood. He told her about growing up in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, and how his parent died when he was a teenager. A house fire in the middle of the night had left him and his little sister orphans. His little sister was only 5, so he couldn't take her with when he left, so he made sure she had a good home before he left Wisconsin. Rose listened intensely to Jack, feeling his grief, but her father's death was at least expected. She was skeptical at first about telling him about her father, but she knew she could trust him; after all, he did save her life. She told him about her father dieing of cancer last year, and how her mother and her never got along. After her father's death, they were in real bad debt, and her mother figured the only way out was to marry her daughter off to some rich businessman, which is exactly what she did. Rose was engaged to Caledon Hockley, the richest man in Pennsylvania. They came to the swings in the middle of the park, and decided to sit down. They didn't say anything for a while, they both had a lot on their mind.

Jack's question broke the silence, "Do you love him?"

Rose just sat there, knowing how to answer the question, but wondering whether to answer truthfully.

"No," she answered, exposing herself completely to this stranger, "but I have no choice. I don't want to go back there, but I have nowhere else to go!"

Rose broke out in tears, and Jack got up and hugged her, in effort to soothe her.

"If you would like, you can stay at my place. My roommate won't mind, you can have the couch," he offered, looking down at her, still in his arms.

"Really?" Rose asked, she still couldn't believe this stranger was offering to take her in, "I don't want to impose."

"Oh no, you won't impose. I would be glad to help you out, if you want," he offered again.

"I would like that, thank you," she said to him, as she wiggled out of his embrace.

They walked to his apartment, which was only a couple blocks away. They went to the second floor, to room 105B, and Jack unlocked the door. They entered the apartment, into what seemed to be the living, dining room, and the kitchen. The walls were all tan, and the floor was hard wood, with a few rugs here and there. There was a brown pullout couch and a blue recliner in the living room, with a table and chairs a couple feet away.

"You can have the couch, it's a pullout, so it's a little more comfortable," he told her, pointing to the couch, "We get free cable and internet; the computer is in my room, because I use it more then my roommate, and I pay for it."

They walked down a hallway decorated with posters ranging from The Beatles to Scarface and the Godfather. The walls were still all tan, and the hard wood floor was covered with a navy blue rug. They stopped beside two doors; Jack knocked on the one to the left.

"Fabri!" Jack yelled threw the door.

The large wooden door swung open and there stood a dark haired, dark eyed man, about six foot, about the same height and built as Jack.

"Fabri, this is Rose, she's going to be staying with us for a while," Jack told him, "Rose, this is my roommate, Fabrizio de Rossi, everyone calls him Fabri."

"Nice to meet you, Fabri," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. Fabrizio took her hand and kissed it like in the old romantic movies.

"The pleasures all mine, Miss Rosa," he said with a thick Italian accent.

"Easy Fabri," Jack cut in, "C'mon Rose, there's more to this wonderful apartment!"

Rose laughed and followed Jack. They turned to the door on the left, and opened it, to reveal a bathroom. It was clean, considering that two guys lived here.

"Okay, saving the best for last, my room!" Jack shouted, as he did a little dance in the middle of the hallway.

Rose giggled as she followed Jack to the room at the end of the hall. Jack opened an identical wooden door that lead to Fabrizio's room. They entered the room, and walked on lush navy blue carpet, with tan walls that were decorated with art of all kinds. The art was everything from Monet, Picasso, and Da Vinci to what seemed to be drawings of Jack's. The bed was made, and the room was clean with the exception of a messy desk and a few things scattered on the floor.

"Monet!" Rose exclaimed as she ran over to the painting on the wall that the bed leaned against.

"You like art?" Jack asked, thinking to himself that if she did, this was one amazing woman.

"Oh I love it, but I was never able to study it or even look at it for that matter. I used to go to the library and sit there for hours looking at art in books and on the computer. My mother and Cal never figured it out," Rose told him, looking back at him.

"Wow, they cut you off from art. How did you deal with it for this long?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

Rose ventured over to where the drawings were pinned up at.

"These are amazing, did you draw them?" Rose asked, studying one of an older lady sitting with a bunch of jewelry.

"Yeah. We called her Madame Bijoux. She would sit at the bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, just waiting for her long lost love," Jack told Rose, staring at her, realizing he had never seen such a beautiful woman in his whole life.

"You have talent Jack, you do. You see people; you can capture their soul on paper. It's amazing," she told him staring back at him.

"Thanks, no ones really ever thought much of it," he said to her, walking toward the bed and sitting down.

Rose went and sat next to Jack.

"I think I'm going to go break off the engagement with Cal tomorrow, but I don't want to go alone, will you go with me?" she asked him, praying that he would, she didn't think she would have the strength to do it herself.

"Sure, tomorrow is my day off and we can go when we get going. I think now, we should get to bed, its 11 o'clock. You can borrow some of my clothes for the night if you would like," he offered her.

"Yeah, thanks."

Jack went to his dresser and fished out the smallest pants her could find, and a t-shirt from his closet. Rose went to change, and went to the living room, where Jack was setting up the pullout bed. He got everything ready for Rose, and he started walking back to his room.

"Jack?" Rose said, catching Jack attention, making him walk back to the living room, "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. If only there were more people out there like you."

Jack smiled at her, "No problem. Well, I'll see you in the morning Rose, good night."

"Good night Jack."


	2. The Nightmare followed by the dream

Chapter 2

The Nightmare followed by the dream

"No Cal, Stop it!" Rose shouted, tossing and turning as she slept.

Jack heard her scream, and raced into the living room. Fabrizio was always a heavy sleeper, and didn't stir a bit.

"Rose!" Jack shouted, going to her bed side, shaking her to try and wake her up.

She woke up, salty tears flowing down her cheeks and she inhaled deeply like she had been holding her breath.

"Jack!" she screamed.

She collapsed into tears and fell into his arms; she was shaking violently as the nightmare still haunted her.

"Shh…it's going to be alright. He's not here," Jack told her, rubbing her back and holding her close.

"Jack, don't leave me, please," she pleaded, fear shinning in her emerald eyes.

"It's okay, I'll stay right here. I won't go anywhere, I promise," he told her.

Jack climbed into the pull-out bed with Rose, staying with her like he promised. Jack kept her in his arms; even though he didn't exactly know her, he had this instinct to protect her from everything. Rose looked up at Jack, into his shinning ocean blue eyes, and she felt butterfly flutter away in her stomach.

"Thank you Jack," Rose said, still looking up at him.

Not knowing what to say, Jack didn't say anything; he just continued to look into those emerald oceans filled with so much hurt and pain. They faces were merely inches apart, and they both moved in until the space between their lips disappeared. Passion exploded between them, and everything just felt right. The kiss ended and Rose could hardly believe what was happening to her. Jack was the most amazing man she had ever met, and he had saved her from making the biggest mistake in her life.

They woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and sunshine pouring through the window. Jack woke up and stared down at the woman in his arms. She looked so beautiful, and she was clinging to his chest for dear life. Jack knew she was something special, even though he had only known her for a day. He just kept thinking about what if he hadn't followed her last night, what would she have done?

"Jack?" Rose whispered, breaking him from his thoughts.

He just looked down at her and smiled.

"Got a lot of things on your mind, do ya?" she asked him.

"Yeah I was just thinking about you." Jack told her, as he stared straight at the tan wall in front of him.

"Oh yeah, what about?" she asked.

"I just can't get what you would have done if I hadn't been following you out of my mind," he told her.

"You were following me?" Rose asked.

"Well yeah. I saw you running down the street, and you were obliviously upset, so I followed you just to be sure you didn't do anything to harm yourself," he said, looking into her soul through two very green pools.

"Oh," she murmured, "I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have been there to pull me back. I was so caught up in everything, and I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I can't be this little debutant that everyone thinks I am! I want to do more with my life then sit and be a trophy wife!"

Jack could sense this adventurous, wild spirit within Rose that was screaming to get out.

"So what about your mom, what is she going to think about you breaking off the engagement with Cal?" Jack asked her.

Rose looked at Jack, wondering why he asked that question.

"I know she won't like it, and she will probably disown me, but frankly I don't really give a shit what she thinks. She is the reason why I am in this situation. She basically forced me into saying yes to that bastard and I was naïve enough to not do anything about it. She is so worried that she might actually have to do something to earn her money, god forbid," Rose was venting furiously by that point and Jack just sat and listened, knowing she needed to get it out.

Rose stopped, and noticed Jack just staring at her and looking like he was actually listening.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he teased.

"No really, tell me."

"I was just thinking that if you said all that stuff to your mom, I think she would be taken aback by it. If you've never spoken your mind to her, then when you do, she will be so shocked that she will be speechless," he told her.

"You know, you're right. Thank you, Jack. You're still going with me right, because I will chicken out if I have to do it myself," she asked him.

"Of course, I'm still going. I wouldn't do that to you," he told her.

Rose smiled and stretched up to kiss him, as Fabrizio walked from the hallway.

"Oh, I see how it is. You tell me to go easy on her, because you wanted her. Jack Dawson, I knew you had something up your sleeve," Fabrizio chimed in his Italian accent.

Jack and Rose parted and looked at Fabrizio. He just stood there and tried not to laugh at the couple.

"Shut up Fabri!" Jack yelled as he threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, hey, man I was just pointing out the obvious," he said, "Well, congratulations Rose you got the best man in Philly, and Jack…looked like you got the prettiest woman in all of Pennsylvania."

Jack and Rose blushed and looked at each other and smiled. They continued to lie there, not wanting to move, they were too comfortable.

"Well, guys, I told Helga I would meet her at 9, so I better get my ass in gear. I will see you two lovebirds later," Fabrizio said as he walked out the door, "Oh and Jack don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Fabri! Leave…and Shut the fuck up while you're at it!" Jack yelled at the door as it closed behind Fabrizio.

Rose was laughing hysterically. She hadn't sincerely laughed in a long time, and it felt good to do.

"You think that's funny do ya?" Jack asked, with an evil smirk on his face.

Rose continued to laugh as Jack started tickling her.

"JACK! Stop!" she screamed helplessly, still laughing.

Jack stopped, and shifted his body back to where it was. Rose climbed back up next to Jack, and got lost in her own thoughts. What would she have done if Jack hadn't pulled her back over last night? Would she have had the guts to actually end her life? She didn't know, but she was so thankful that she never found out.


	3. Love?

A/N: I don't own anything Titanic...althought at times I kinda wish I did...I would definitely be rich. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack and Rose decided to get out of bed and start their day. Jack made a breakfast of bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast, with a little bit of help from Rose. Once everything was ready they sat down to eat it.

"So after breakfast, do you want to get ready to confront your mother and Cal?" Jack asked her.

"I guess so," she said nervously.

Jack put his hand over hers and smiled.

"It will be okay," he told her, looking into her eyes.

Rose just nodded her head and continued to eat.

They finished eating and put dishes in the dishwasher. Rose was shaking with nerves; she was so scared to go back. Jack could tell she was nervous. Rose was walking around aimless, forgetting what she was going to do. As she was walking down the hall, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Instantly a smile was brought to her face, and her fear and nervousness seemed to vanish.

"Rose, it will be alright, I promise. I will be there right by your side," Jack whispered in her ear, as he continued to hold her in his arms.

Rose turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"Jack, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. I don't know how to repay you," she told him.

"There is one thing you can do." Jack whispers to her.

"What's that?" she asked, a smile forcing its way on her face.

Jack didn't say another word. He brushed his lips to hers and passion and love exploded between them. Rose thought that her knees were going to give out from under her. The kiss ended and they just stood there, staring into each others eyes totally oblivious to anything around them.

"I don't want to go," Rose whispered, almost in tears.

"I know, but you have to," Jack told her.

"Can I still stay with you? I have nowhere else to go," she asked.

"Sure, you can stay as long as you like," he told her.

"Thank you Jack, I don't know what I would do without you," she said.

"You're welcome," Jack whispered as he kissed her again.

Rose wiggled out of his embrace and walked to where her stuff was sitting.

"Can I take a shower here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you how to work it," he said.

Rose followed Jack to the bathroom.

"Here," Jack told her as he pointed to a cupboard, "are the towels, and the shower is pretty much self explanatory. So there you go."

"Thanks," Rose whispered her mind still on what she had to do today.

"It will be okay, I promise," he told her, as he kissed the top of her head and walked out the door.

Rose's mind was racing with so many things. Jack was incredible; she couldn't believe what had happened in the past day. She took a shower and washed away her thoughts.

Jack was putting away the bed, and cleaning the living room. His mind was going crazy; he couldn't believe he was with Rose. He was so lost in his own mind; he didn't hear Rose come out of the bathroom. Jack was just standing there, looking down at the couch. Rose grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about so hard?" she asked him as he jumped a little.

They say on the couch that Jack had nicely cleaned up.

"Oh nothing," he told her, not looking at her.

"C'mon, you can tell me," Rose said, looking at him shift in his seat.

"Well," he started, hesitant, "I was just thinking, what if you go back to Cal, and my feelings for you are for nothing."

"Jack," she said, making him look at her, "I know that I have known you not even for 24 hours, but I feel something that I have never have when I'm with you. After knowing that I could feel something like that, I know I will not go back to Cal. I know I will be even stronger if you are there and I know that someone cares."

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah. Jack, I have this feeling…whenever you look at me, or touch me, or kiss me…this feeling that my legs are going to give out on me, and I love it. I'm glad that I ran away that night, and that there are people out there like you, when the world seems like a bunch of shit," Rose said, staring into the blue eyes that made her feel this way.

"Do you really feel that way?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she told him.

"Wow. I thought I was imagining things. I have this feeling of butterflies in my stomach whenever I look at you or hear your voice," he said, "It's like nothing I've experienced before, but I was waiting for the day I did."

They both smile, knowing that the feeling they had for one another were returned. They shared a gentle, loving kiss that made all of that evident. Jack turned on the TV, to discover that his favorite movie, American Beauty, was on.

"Do you care if we watch this?" he asked her.

"What is it?" Rose asked, not recognizing the scene.

"Oh…American Beauty. It is an excellent movie, a little weird, but good nonetheless." Jack told her laughing a little.

"Oh, I've heard of it. Probably never seen it thought, you know, I had a very controlled life," she said, referring to two certain people.

Jack just laughed and watched the movie, always glancing down at Rose, until he realized that she was sleeping. He took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it around her shoulders. Soon he found himself falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Please review...I need some inspiration and maybe some ideas pouts please! 


	4. Confronting gone wrong

I personally think this is a good chapter, but hey I'm the writer! Tell me what you think!

A/N: I don't own anything Titanic...blah blah blah...

* * *

Chapter 4 – Confronting gone wrong

Rose woke up before Jack, looking around the apartment, fatigue still heavily affecting her body. She didn't want to wake Jack, so she slowly got off the couch and went to his room. She started over to where his drawings where, staring at the beauty they held. Suddenly Rose's mind did a 360 and she began to think about Cal and her mother, what was she going to tell them? She knew that with Jack there, she would have all the strength she needed. She caught a glimpse of Jack's alarm clock, it was past noon. Cal and her mother would be wondering why she wasn't downstairs yet. She had to get there, and confront them. She went back out to the living room, and noticed Jack was still sleeping. He looked so relaxed and cute, she hated to wake him up, but she had to go now.

"Jack, wake up," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

He jolted up at her words.

"Rose, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, still half asleep.

Rose laughed, she loved that he cared so much.

"I'm fine," she told him, smiling, "but we have to go now. They will be wondering, and I don't want the police called."

"Okay," Jack said, finally waking up a little, "let's go then."

Rose just smiled and they went in Jack's Grand Am to Rose's mansion on Oak Avenue. The drive over was pretty quiet, Rose was really nervous and her palms were starting to get sweaty. She had no idea how to approach them, and say that she was leaving, that she couldn't take it anymore. Jack glanced over every now and then, but never said anything. He just let her think things through. He noticed that she looked like she was going to cry, so he put his hand over hers, to let her know he was there. Rose jumped when Jack put his hand on top of hers; she almost forgot she was with him. She looked over and smiled, wondering how this wonderful man had fallen into her life. They got to her house, and Jack just sat there, staring in awe of this, what should be named a palace.

"Holy shit," Jack said looking from Rose to the house.

Rose just laughed at his amazement, "It's not all that extraordinary, believe me."

"Well, it looks that way. This is like the next Buckingham Palace," he told her, still in awe.

"Yeah, well maybe to you. To me it's like the next hell," she chuckled, getting out of the car.

Jack got out of the car and walks over to Rose, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at Rose.

"No," she told him, as she started walking toward the front door.

They walked to the front door and Rose exhaled slowly, trying to find confidence. Jack just smiles, not sure what he could do to make this better for her. Rose slowly opens the door, revealing the biggest living room area Jack had ever seen.

"Trudy! Who is it?" asked a voice from upstairs.

A maid, around 20 or so, came walking into the living room. Her eyes got big when she saw it was Rose.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, its Ms. Rose!" Trudy yelled upstairs.

"What? That's impossible, Rose is upstairs sle—" she starts, but is cut off when she sees that it is indeed Rose that entered the house.

Rose just stares at her mother, knowing that she is about to explode, now that she knows her daughter was out all night, and a man she did not know had come back with her.

"Rose Elizabeth Dewitt Bukater! What in the world do you think you are doing, being out all night and not telling Cal or I? And who is this man?" she yells, looking Jack down like an insect.

"Ruth? What is going—" a dark haired man screams, getting cut off when he comes into view, "Rose! What in the world is going on, and who is this?"

They both give Jack the same look, knowing that he is indeed not an upper class "gentleman."

"Mother, Cal, this is Jack Dawson, and we will not be here very long," Rose started, getting interrupted by Cal.

"And where do you think you are going with…him?" Cal asks, thinking that she is not going anywhere if he can help, and he would make sure he did.

"Anywhere but here! I cannot stay here, the engagement is off and I don't care if you like it or not Mother. I am not a little girl that you can control anymore, I'm gone!" Rose yelled at them, feeling something inside her that was finally being released.

Cal decided he was going to play it cool, but he had a plan. She wasn't going anywhere unless it was with him. Rose took the ring off her finger and through it at Cal, hitting his shoe. Cal picked it up, and walked off, mad as hell. He went to the kitchen and called his servant Spicer Lovejoy to discuss his plan, which needed to be put to action immediately.

"Rose, you are not going anywhere," her mother told her, trying to control her.

Rose was having no part in it. She walked right by Ruth, going to her room to pack, Jack following her. Ruth went into the kitchen with Cal, but he was off the phone. Ruth had no idea that he had a plan to keep Rose. Cal went upstairs to Rose's room; he was going to have a talk with Jack.

"Mr. Dawson, can I have a word real quick. I won't take much of your time," Cal asked Jack, looking from Rose to him.

"Jack, he has something up his sleeve. Be careful," Rose whispered to Jack, knowing that Cal was not going to play nice.

"Rose, I'll be fine. It will be okay, I promise," Jack told her, his eyes telling her to trust him.

Jack walked over to Cal, ready to defend himself, if need be. All the sudden the back door to Rose's room opened and two men grabbed her.

"Jack!" she got out before her mouth was covered.

Jack spun around to hear a gun cock behind him.

"Mr. Dawson, I recommend that you let her go or both she and you will never see daylight again," Cal told him, satisfaction in his voice.

Jack didn't move as he watched Rose kicking, trying to get away from the men that were much too strong for her. He didn't want anything to happen to Rose, but if he moved she would be killed, and he couldn't let that happen. Rose was drug out of her room, fear in her eyes, and Jack couldn't do one thing about it. After she was gone, Cal grabbed Jack and led him to the front door.

"I also recommend that you not try to find her, you will never be able to find her, so don't even try," Cal told him as he shoved him out the door and slamming it in his face.

Cal knew that Jack would go after Rose, he just had a sense, but that is right where he wanted them.

* * *

Please Review...I would love it! 


	5. The nightmare's back

A/N: I don't own Titanic, it's characters...blah blah blah.

Rated: NC-17 for content

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Nightmare's back

Rose awoke to a dimly lit room with no windows and a big metal door across from her. Her head was pounding and one of her eyes was allowing her to open it only part way. She knew she had been beaten, but she didn't remember it ever taking place in her memory. She knew it was Cal, and she knew he could do worse. She pressed her hand against the back of her head, causing her to call out in pain. She was also having trouble breathing, which was probably the reason she woke up. She felt along her ribcage, wincing at a few different spots. Cal had broken some of her ribs. She knew she would die down here if she didn't escape. She wondered how her mother was letting this happen. _Her mother. _Did she even know that she was down here? Probably, Rose thought, she's probably glad Cal had beaten her, giving what she thought would be more control. Even this would not have Rose crouching in a corner like a puppy being scowled. Suddenly her mind started putting pictures of Jack in the front of her memory. _Jack_. How could she be so selfish to put him danger like that. Is he even alive; she knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she got Jack killed. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door rattled. Rose stared at the door as it opened, revealing the bastard that did this to her.

"Hello sweetpea," he chimed, acting as if everything was normal, "I'm glad to see you're up."

Rose just glared at him, not saying a word.

"Here, I brought you some food," Cal stated, putting a tray with a sandwich and a drink on the bed in front of where she was sitting.

Rose looked down at the food, but it didn't look the least bit appetizing.

"I hope you this taught you a lesson Rose," Cal said, standing above her as though to intimate her.

"Yes, it sure has. It taught me that you are an unimaginable bastard that doesn't deserve to live," Rose shot back, her voice as cold as ice.  
Before she knew it, Cal's hand found its way across her face. Rose just glared at him as she put pressure on the sting.

"Why do you make me do this to you, Rose? I always win and you would have it so much easier if you cooperated with me," he stated, his voice high in superiority.

Not a chance in hell, Rose thought to herself, but decided no to say anything.

Cal went to the door, ready to walk out, when he turned back to Rose.

"Oh by the way," he started, "your mother has requested that she come down and see you, so she will be here later tonight."

After that Cal left, locking the big door as he went. Rose collapsed in tears on the bed, not knowing what to do. In her emotional rage, she swept her hand across the bed, knocking the food on the floor. Before she knew it she had blacked out.

After Jack was kicked out of the Dewitt Bukater mansion, he went back to his apartment, not having a clue of what to do. He just couldn't get over the fear in Rose's eyes when she was being drug out of the room, watching Jack just stand there. "It will be okay, I promise," Jack had told her many times that day. He kept promising her things that he had no control over. He decided he was going to back and find her.

Rose again woke up in the same place. She had no idea if it was day or night, or how long she had blacked out. She went to the head of the bed, pulling her knees close and resting her head upon them. She stared at the door as if it would magically open if she stared long enough.

Jack walked faster back to the mansion and vigorously rang the door bell. Cal opened the door to receive a fist in the face. That caught him off guard and put him in shock. Cal shakes it off and clubs Jack right in the stomach, then in the face. Cal keeps punching Jack and kicks him out the door, causing him to fall on the cement. Jack got up to fight back, but the door slammed shut before he could get to it. Frustrated, Jack walked back to his apartment, deciding along the way that he needed reinforcements. He paced around the apartment waiting for Fabrizio to get home.

Cal walked inside, infuriated. How dare that scum take a swing at him. Just for that he was going to make Rose pay for Jack's mistake. Cal started toward the room that Rose was being held in, when her mother popped around the corner.

"Mr. Hockley, I was wondering when I get to see my daughter," Ruth said to him.

"When I get done talking to her…alone," he told her, sliding right by her.

"Okay, I'll be in the parlor," she shouted after him.

Rose hadn't moved from the head of the bed. She heard footsteps descending the stairs, then the unlocking of the door. Rose looked at the door and fear rose within her when she saw Cal and the look in his eyes. She tightened her arms around her legs. Cal came over and yanked her up from the bed. He pushed her against the wall.

"If you yell, I will kill you," he whispered, "If you fight back I will kill you and your little boyfriend."

Rose obeyed him as she silently screamed as Cal started kissing her and undressing her. Soon she was standing there naked, shivering due to her fear and the cold.

"I have a story to tell you Rose," Cal started, as he hit her in the stomach, to gain control, "It's about Jack and how he wanted to be the hero and try and save you. Now there is a game too. Every time you cry, look like you're going to cry, or have a look of fear on your face, I will either use you for my pleasure or my punching bag. Is that anyway unclear?"

Rose just shook her head.

"Aw, see Rose, you've lost already. Right there was both a look of fear and you look like you're going to cry, so I win. Lay down on the bed," Cal ordered.

Rose didn't move.

"Now!" Cal yelled as he slapped her and pushed her onto the bed.

Rose flew onto the bed, and kept telling herself not to cry. Cal took off his pants and boxers, exposing his penis, standing erect in the air. Cal climbed onto the bed, spreading Rose's legs apart. Rose shut her eyes to avoid any eye contact between her and Cal. She felt his tongue on her clitoris, sending sensations through her body. He kept doing it and soon Rose arched her back and had an orgasm; Rose wanted to cry but knew she couldn't. Cal brought his head up and started fingering her.

"Now, let's get back to that story," Cal said, then he hit her again, "Open your eyes dammit!"

Rose opened them and as much as she tried to fight it, tears started falling out of her green eyes. Quickly wiping them away, she prated that Cal didn't see them, but instantly felt a hand across her face.

"I told you not to cry Rose, but before I punish you, I'll tell you why I came down here," Cal started, not stopping what he was doing, "It started when the door bell rang. I answered it and got a punch in the face. I look up and see your little boyfriend was standing there. I punched him back more and more, and then kicked him out of the house."

Cal stopped and climbed on top of Rose as she spoke again, "For that, I decided you would pay for his mistake."

Cal forced himself inside of her. She was tight; Rose was a virgin, she hadn't found the one yet, but she told Cal she wanted to wait until after the wedding. Rose cried out in pain, and started crying again. Cal pushed harder and harder, making Rose feel extreme amounts of pain. Cal did this for about a half an hour, then decided he had had enough, for now. He made Rose get dressed, as he beat her and threw her around some more. When they were both dressed, Cal went to the door, and opened it.

"Your mother is going to come see you now," he said as he closed the door, and started locking it on the other side.

Rose collapsed on the bed in tears, pain shot through her body like a thousand knives. She felt so dirty and ashamed. She thought about the story Cal had told her. She wasn't mad at Jack, he didn't know Cal, it wasn't his fault. Cal tried to pin it on him so she would hate Jack. She didn't hate him at all, she couldn't believe he came back to try and save her.

The door opened, interrupting her thoughts. She was lying away from the door, and didn't look to see who it was. She started crying again, as the soft indention on the bed indicated that it was her mother.

"Rose…" Ruth whispered to her daughter's back.

Rose rolled over to her back, showing her severely beaten and swollen face. Ruth stared at Rose horrified, how could someone do that to her daughter, she had no idea this was what Cal was doing.

"Oh my god, my baby," Ruth said, crying along with Rose.

"You didn't know?" Rose asked, figuring this was her idea.

"Heaven's no," she told her, as she brought her into a hug, "I'm so stupid for forcing you with him, he seemed perfect. Rose, I'm so sorry. He's going to pay for this."

Rose looked into her mother's eyes and saw love that she had never noticed before.

"Rose, I'm going to make this stop, but I have to go now," Ruth said, getting off the bed.

Rose just nodded, "Be careful. I love you mom."

"Don't worry baby, I will. I love you too," she said as she kissed Rose's forehead and left to get her out of this.

* * *

Please review! pouts 


	6. Getting Rose back

A/N: I don't own Titanic, it's character and all that jazz.

I'm having trouble with what to do next,some ideas would be great.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Getting Rose out 

Ruth walked up the stairs, telling herself to go along with Cal, and not make it too obvious that she was horrified. When she reached the top of the stairs, Cal was standing there. By the look on his face, he wanted her to approve of what he was doing. _You fucking bastard, I can't believe you did this to my baby, _Ruth thought. She took a deep breath and knew not to say that, although she would like too very much.

"You're right to do this," Ruth lied, playing his little game.

"I thought you would think so," Cal replied.

_Who in their right mind would approve of someone beating the shit out of their daughter? I am not a horrible mother, but…oh no. No wonder Rose thought I had something to do with this. I would never have her beaten, oh…my baby. _Ruth was lost in her thoughts, until she realized that Cal was still standing there.

"Well Cal, I have to run some errands and go to the store. I will be back later," she told him, walking toward the door.

"Okay," he said, going into the parlor.

Ruth got into her white Lexus, and started driving to Nathan's Hockley's house.

Jack hadn't stopped pacing in his apartment for about an hour.

"Where the hell is Fabrizio?" he shouted to nobody but the walls that surrounded him.

Just then the door flew open, revealing a cheery Italian man.

"Fabri! Where the hell you been?" Jack yelled at his best friend, as he walked in the door.

Fabrizio looked at Jack's face and instantly knew something was not right.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Fabrizio asked his best friend.

"Rose was taken when we back to her house, and she is in danger. I need you and Tommy to help me," Jack told him.

"Okay man, let's go find Tommy," he said as him and Jack walked out the door.

Ruth cried all the way to Nathan's house. She parked in the driveway, went to the front door, wiping away tears as she went. Ruth knew he would help her; Nathan had absolutely no tolerance for abuse of any kind. Ruth rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for him to answer. Finally the wooden door opened, revealing a six foot man with gray hair and a goatee.

"Ruth, is everything okay?" Nathan asked seeing the tear stains on her cheeks.

"No," Ruth started, crying yet again, "your son is hurting my daughter and I'm scared. He locked her in a room, and he goes down there for long periods of time. I went down there and was horrified by what I saw. Her face is beaten so badly she can barely open her eyes. She is having trouble breathing, and I just know he raped her! Nathan, my baby is going to die if I can't help her!"

Ruth, it will be alright," Nathan told her, "I'm going to call the cops and have Cal arrested for what he is doing.

He went to the phone, and started dialing numbers.

"You're going to turn in your own son?" Ruth asked.

"Yes. I don't care who it is, nobody has the right to violate and beat a woman like that," he said as he waited for the operator to pick up.

"My son has severely beaten and most likely raped his fiancé, and she is in serious danger," he said into the phone, "10575 Oak Avenue, please hurry. This young woman is on the verge of dying, he's putting her in serious danger."

Nathan hung up the phone and looked over at Ruth. She was completely broken; she had no idea what to do for her daughter. She felt so much guilt, that this was all her fault. She had forced Rose into that engagement to save her own ass, and now Rose could die from that.

"C'mon Ruth," Nathan started, breaking her thoughts, "we need to go to the house."

She got up and they walked outside to Ruth's Lexus. Nathan insisted that he drive; Ruth was in no condition to drive, and they went back to Ruth's house.

Jack and Fabrizio couldn't find Tommy, so they decided to take this upon themselves. They were about a block away from the Dewitt Bukater mansion and the flash of police and ambulance lights danced among the streets. Jack sprinted toward the house, leaving Fabrizio in the dust. The whole way there Jack felt that his legs were going to give up as he thought the very worst. He spotted Rose's mother, looking very distressed.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater!" Jack yelled, catching her attention.

"Jack, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "where is Rose? Is she okay?"

"She's over there, in the ambulance," Ruth told him, as she watched him sprint over to it, before she could say anything else.

"Rose!" he yelled on the way to the way to the ambulance.

He pushed people out of the way and hopped into the vehicle. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what had happened to her. She was lying there unconscious and was being provided oxygen. Her eyes were severely swollen and black and blue, as was the rest of her face. There was blood all around her inner thigh and other various places. Bruises ran up and down her arms and legs; he couldn't believe this was Rose. Jack sat down, taking her hand in his, and began to cry. Ruth walked over to the ambulance and noticed Jack with Rose, and how much he appeared to care for her.

"Jack," Ruth started, making him look at her, "would you like to ride with us to the hospital, to be with her."

"Yes ma'am, I would like that very much. Thank you," Jack was able to choke out.

Ruth got into the ambulance with her daughter and Jack. Jack looked outside and saw Cal being handcuffed and being put into a police car. An EMT entered the ambulance and closed the doors behind her. The vehicle started heading to the hospital, but Rose didn't move and inch.

"Mr…" Ruth started, releasing she didn't know his last name.

"Dawson, but please, call me Jack," he told her.

"Alright, Jack. I have to ask you a question," she started, Jack just looking at her, "Do you care for my daughter? Do you swear on your life that you would never ever do anything like this too her?"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, believe me, I could never do something like this to anyone, especially Rose. I care for Rose so much, it almost hurts, and I will give her nothing but love and the admiration that she deserves," Jack told her, looking back down at Rose.

Ruth just looked at him and smiled. This man was the one for Rose and she knew it.

* * *

Review please! Ideas too! 


	7. The good and bad news

I don't own Titanic...and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Good and Bad news

At the hospital, Rose was being examined by a doctor, while Jack, Ruth, Fabrizio, and Nathan were in the waiting room. Finally a doctor came into the room.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?" she asked.

"Yes," Ruth said as both her and Jack sprang to their feet.

"I'm Dr. Scott, I've been examining your daughter, Rose," she told her.

"How is she?" Jack blurted out, before Ruth was able to say anything.

"Well there is good news and there is bad news," Dr. Scott started, "the bad news is she was severely raped and it is unlikely that Rose will be able to have children of her own."

Ruth gasped as she put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe it, not her Rose. She loved children and she was always waiting for the day that she was able to have her own, now she couldn't.

"What's the good news?" Jack asked, noticing that Ruth was in too much shock to say anything.

"The good news is that Rose will recover from this and that she is awake. She wants to see you Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Dr. Scott told her.

Jack put a hand on Ruth's back, gently pushing her toward Rose's hospital door. Jack let her go alone, and went to sit down next to Fabrizio and Nathan.

Ruth walked into her daughter's hospital room, and saw Rose watching something on TV. Rose looked over through two very swollen green eyes and smiled.

"Hi momma," she whispered.

"Hey baby," Ruth said, walking over to Rose and sitting down, taking her hand.

"How you feeling?" Ruth asked.

"I'm okay, I guess," Rose paused as her eyes started tearing up, "Mom, it hurts."

"I know baby," Ruth replied, bring her cautiously into a hug, not wanting to further any of her injuries.

Ruth brought Rose's face to hers and looked into her eyes.

"Rose, I am so sorry. This is all my fault…"

"No it isn't mom," Rose interrupted her.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't forced you into this engagement, this would have never happened," Ruth said, sobbing as guilt overtook her body.

"It's okay mom. I'm fine, I'm alive, it's alright," Rose assured her.

"You are, you are alive," Ruth said, mostly for herself to hear it, as she kissed her forehead.

"Mom?" Rose asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you remember that guy from earlier today?"

"Jack?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah," she said, "have you seen him?"

"He's in the waiting room," Ruth told her.

Rose's eyes lit up, "He is?"

"Yeah, I'll get him," she replied as she walked to the door.

"Thank you mom," Rose said.

Ruth turned around and smiled as she exited the room. She walked back into the waiting room and saw Jack just staring at the ground beneath his feet.

"Jack," Ruth whispered.

Jack's head shot up and he had a look of extreme worry upon his face.

"She wants to see you."

Jack smiled as he got up from his chair. He started walking to the door, when he stopped and looked back at Ruth. She just sat there and gave him a reassuring smile.

Jack entered the room, not knowing what to expect.

"Jack," Rose whispered.

"Hey babe," he whispered back.

Jack sat down next to her; not touching her out of respect of what she had just went through.

Rose reached out her hand for him, "Its okay Jack."

He smiled as he took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"The doctors told me," Rose said, looking over at Jack.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," he told her.

"Are you going to leave me now that I can't have you children?" she asked, tears welling up in her swollen eyes.

"No Rose, don't ever think that. I have only known you for a couple days, but I feel like I have known you forever. Rose, just because you aren't able to have children, doesn't stop me from loving you. It's not your fault this happened; I'm not going to leave just because some asshole took your innocence away from you. Rose, I love you. "

Rose was soaked in tears now, feeling love from a man for once in her life.

"Jack, you're a godsend, I love you too," she whispered.

They both smiled and Jack moved the chair closer to the bed. He stayed with her, until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: please review...please...


End file.
